


Moonlight

by Noxaura_Cille



Series: Hate Not Sins [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: But Not As Much As HNS, Come on, Ficlet, Gen, Hate Not Sins Extra, Hate Not Sins Universe, Mention of Suicide (I mean, Please Read Hate Not Sins But Self First, Sad, extra, it's HNS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxaura_Cille/pseuds/Noxaura_Cille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moonlight is a powerful thing, yet that power is subtle.</p><p>Because of this, so many people miss the power, the one that could build them or destroy them, conceal them or reveal them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

The moonlight is a powerful thing, yet that power is subtle.

Because of this, so many people miss the power, the one that could build them or destroy them, conceal them or reveal them.

 

It is under the moonlight that masks are removed, dropped, _wiped off_.

It is under the moonlight that the lies are caged and the truth is revealed, set free from its chains, so subtle as it may appear to the eye of an observer.

It is under the moonlight that the secrets are spilled, the glass tipped over and sent crashing to the floor in a million tiny shards.

 

The moonlight can be a double-edged sword.

 

It is under the moonlight that secrets are made, lies are told, and masks are adorned. 

It is under the moonlight that both calm and chaos, panic and peace, coexist with one another, neither helping nor hurting the other.

Yet it is also such a beautiful thing.

It is under the moonlight that love is made, kisses are shared, and caresses are felt. 

It is under the moonlight that promises are told, moments are experienced, and memories are forged.

 

However, the moonlight is also lethal.

 

It is under the moonlight that blood is shed, fear is felt, and pain is plentiful.

It is under the moonlight that guilt is felt, tears are cried, and harm is known.

It is under the moonlight that wrists are cut, ropes are tied, and pills are taken.

It is under the moonlight that the secrets we hide are laid bare before us, begging someone to listen before the sun comes and chases the safety of the moon away.

 

It is under the moonlight that scars are seen, notes are written…

 

 

 

 

And it is under the sunlight that the dead are found, methods are analyzed, and suicide is confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the very last part of chapter six of HNS.
> 
>  
> 
> _~Nox_


End file.
